I Hate you My Love
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Why is it that Flan doesn't remove the hat he hates so much? Why didn't Belphegor kill Flan when he always threatenes him? Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Why is it that Flan doesn't remove the hat he hates so much? Why didn't Belphegor kill Flan when he always threatened him? Oocness

**I Hate You, My Love**

"Bel-"

"No, you can't take the hat off, not now not ever so stop asking."

"You didn't know I was going to say that. Well, why not?" Flan whined a frown on his lightly pouting face.

"Because I, the prince, forbid it."

"You know, I don't think I need to take orders from a fallen prince." Now Belphegor frowned throwing a knife towards the rookie. The blade penetrated the frog hat sticking into the left blue eye. "I don't want to go outside looking like this, especially with a knife sticking out of my hoodie. I look like I should be walking around Disney hugging little children."

"To bad, your prince commanded you to never take it off."

"Aa, my prince?" The blonde grinned like a Cheshire throwing another knife at the frog hat. Reaching up the blades were removed and thrown out the window. Amazingly their was no hole in the hat; what durable fabric. The storm guardian made sure it wouldn't get destroyed in battle; he really wanted him to wear that stupid thing.

"Hey! Don't throw them out the window you un cute rookie! You're no Mammon."

Flan huffed. "I don't want to be… What was Mammon like?"

"A greedy snot nosed baby." The royalty replied cleaning the blood off one of his thousand projectiles.

"And he really wore this hat?"

"Yup, would I lie to you?"

"Well you have stabbed me multiple times in the back so yes, I could easily picture you lying to me. Bel, you're so mean, that's why I like your brother better." It was meant to be a playful tease like everything that comes out of his mouth but he immediately regretted it. The rookie tensed inwardly as a giant butcher's knife flew through the hat and stuck into the wall.

Flan gulped but regained his normal composure. "Aa, the hat is still wearable…" The toad hat received a massive hole located just above his head. A few strands of teal tresses that stood where his hair parted was sliced off. The elastic in the hoodie was cut allowing it to shift almost completely off.

Emotionless he watched the blonde prince march off. "What a drama prince." He muttered repositioning the hat back on his head.

* * *

"I should have killed him!" The freak slammed his fist into his bedroom wall. Nothing cracked not the wall or his bones. His hand turned red and throbbed with intense pain though. But that didn't bother him so much not like his illusionist talking about his brother. "Why can't I kill him…?" If he wasn't so mad he would have gotten a thrill

Everyone knew that the assassin wanted to hurt Flan; make him bleed. Belphegor loved watching things he like squirm in pain covered in dark red blood. Daily he would penetrated the amphibian's back. The blood unfortunately wouldn't be seen through his clothes but he knew it was still there; with the pain he held in.

Prince the Ripper took out one of his favorite knifes; the blade was used for his frog only. He licked the sharp side as if he could taste the illusionist's blood. He could picture the salty metallic taste. The toad's scent smelled like ocean air; surprisingly it was actually addicting like an expensive perfume.

"Must you be so creepy?" The blonde turned to see Mammon's replacement sitting on his bed. When did he get here? Did he knock? "You can't remember how many people that knife had cut up. How unhygienic."

"Ushishi, this knife is just for you."

"You poor twisted creature."

"What do you want, Frog?"

"Well, I'm bored because the fallen prince stopped threatening me."

"I'm not your entertainment! You're mine." The all too familiar weapon flew through the air into the hat.

"Bel, if you destroy that hoodie I can't wear it anymore."

"So, wouldn't that be good? You don't like that thing anyway."

"I hate it, yes. But you seem to like it."

"So you only wear it because I make you?"

"Duuuuhhh." The emotionless reply made his Cheshire smile bigger.

"So you like me? Shishi, the Frog likes the prince!" The psychopath sang; Flan wasn't about to let the fake prince bug him. "The Frog has finally submitted to the prince!"

"Isn't that the reason you pick on me? I'm the only one you have ever stabbed and is still alive right? This is your weird way of showing affection right?" The freak's smile dropped he didn't know how to answer back. The why he hesitated may the magician wonder if Belphegor was thinking the question over. Did the amber haired male know what affection was?

"I hate you Bel." Bravely he trotted up to the stunned royalty and hugged him innocently.

"Ushishi." The baby office smiled bigger as he laughed at the toad's weird behavior. "You shouldn't touch the prince so freely."

"Oh? I shouldn't?" He removed his arms from around his person and stepped back allowing Bel to have a big amount of personal space. Belphegor frowned it just got slightly chilly in the room.

Knife in hand the assassin took a step towards the commoner. "I'm not allowed to touch you but you can touch me? That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair." Using the weapon the amber haired guardian shredded the frog's coat and shirt. "That's for the unnecessary comment about my dead brother. How dear you say anything good about that freak In fact never saying anything about him ever again."

"You're one to talk." Flan remained unfazed as the blade made a small cut in his neck. Not the cold steel or the running blood had an effect on him. The teal haired male let a moan escape his lips when he felt a tongue lick up his blood. Shivering Flan fought the urge to wrapped his arms around the prince's neck.

The baby officer pressed his body against the other males. "You taste pretty good, no wonder frogs are a delicacy."

"I think it's only the legs people eat."

"Now isn't the time to be smart."

"Unlike you I was born with some intelligence that didn't involve killing."

"Will you shut up and stop interrupting my fun." Flan opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when a pair of lips touched his own passionately. Bel wanted to leave the froggy speechless, which he did with great success.

The kiss was broken when they both needed air. The mink owner took this time to lap at the dripping blood and tease one of his harden nipples. "When I'm kissing you I can taste the mud and worms your brother forced you to eat." The weapon touched all of his virgin skin mapping out his body. The largest cuts were placed on his upper body around his collar.

"You know what a clump of worm filled dirt tastes like?" A sliver blade was just embedded into the middle of the younger assassin's back.

"Blood play is one thing but you just ruined the mood." Twelve more were stabbed back their in the shape of a heart. Groaning in annoyance the rookie picked the blades out of his back; bended them into the shape of a boomerang and let them fall to the floor. For once the smiling male didn't verbally complain about it.

Flan was willingly pushed to the bed, the satin sheets felt good against his bleeding back. Belphegor was immediately hovering over him. Like a salivating monster he licked the mist guardian's pale cheek. "My arousing amphibian, I hate you too."

* * *

A/N: I tried to make them in character but I failed; not to badly though. I can't believe how addicting this couple is. If you want more Bel/Flan you better review.


End file.
